Moonlit Dance
by FightAgainstHer
Summary: A twoshot of the Legendary Guardian contemplating his feelings for a certain Al Bhed girl in the moonlight. Spoilers if you haven't made it through Zanarkand. Aurikku
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first "story" on this site. Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This may end up being at least a two-shot depending on feedback, and the hectic schedule I'm about to have. I also do not have a beta, so anything that I or Microsoft spell-check didn't catch is in there._**

**_Happy reading.  
_**

The others had decided to revisit Besaid after the _incident_ in Zanarkand. I could not exactly object to such a request; the whole party looked like they could use a rest, especially Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka. Their faith had been shattered in the halls of Yunalesca's former haunt. Tidus was not affected, not surprising since he had no faith in Yevon in the first place, and of course, I had known the truth, but Rikku seems different now.

Perhaps the knowledge that Yuna would no longer sacrifice herself needlessly lifted the burden of trying to save her cousin off of her small shoulders. The strong Al Bhed who sacrificed so much, _too_ much: home, family, friends; now had the time and room to take everything in.

Where was she? I was watching the others in the village, seeing them genuinely smile and laugh for the first time since I had joined the pilgrimage, most likely the first time since Yuna had become a summoner. This time would be good for them. However, the thought remained: where was Rikku?

My thoughts seem to have strayed to her more and more as this pilgrimage has progressed. I couldn't truly…

_Don't even think about it. She is both too young and too alive for you Auron. _

I bid my farewell to the others, and began a moonlit stroll to the beach. I knew the salty air of the ocean would clear my head, or at least I hoped it would. Sir Auron, the Legendary Guardian, should not be thinking about an adolescent Al Bhed girl in that way. Yevon, I could hear the gossip now.

As I approached the beach, I heard something strange; though I had not encountered any fiends on the way here, I knew that they liked to ambush anyone out after dark. I slowly drew my sword, softly so I would not attract attention to myself.

As I near-silently approached the beach, the sound became less of a threat and more of a song, and I finally found the answer to my earlier question.

She was dancing on the beach, humming a tune of her own design.

I was enthralled watching her; blue jesses streaming behind her, the embodiment of youth in her carefree movement. Her face was lit up in a way I had never seen before, dazzling to my one eye. I snuck into the shadows of a small outcropping of rock and studied her every move. She moved with a grace I did not know she possessed. In battle or around the group she was all angles; elbows, knees, wrists, even though she was agile, and quick. Nevertheless, dancing she was graceful and lithe, all of her angles softer somehow. Her regularly, almost gawky, physique had changed to become willowy and pliant, moving to her soft melodious humming.

_She is not yours Auron, nor will she ever be. She deserves someone youthful and cheerful, someone that would hang off of tree branches and gallivant around just to attract her attention, not someone as old or as lifeless as you, in either personality or actuality. _

I _hmphed_ to myself and continued to observe her. Her bare toes dug into the sand with each spin, her blonde hair flew out around her, looking more white than blonde in the moonlight; she must have taken it out of her constant perky ponytail. She ran her fingers through it, at ease. Her green spiral eyes were closed, for which I was grateful. She continued to spin and spin. Then, suddenly, she stopped, facing away from my hiding place.

She swiftly turned around, her vivid jade eyes intent in the shadows where I was hiding.

"I know you're hiding over there, ya know. I can feel your eyes on me."

I remained quiet, thinking of something that Sir Auron would say, rather than complimenting her talent and poise, as I wanted to.

"There are fiends about, and you're dancing around barefoot?"

They were hard words, but true ones. She looked at me and pouted; such an expression should never have to grace her face, and I loathed myself for having to put it there.

"I know how to protect myself! And what are you doing wandering around all alone, hmm?"

What was I going to tell her, _I went off hoping to find you_? I had no decent (or sane) reply.

"I could ask the same of you."

I thought I heard her mutter "meanie" under her breath, and I smiled behind my cowl.

She didn't answer me, but instead looked me straight in the eye and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

I raised one eyebrow in question. She elaborated, "I've seen you practice with that big ole heavy sword of yours, and I've seen you fight. I know you can dance too."

She was right, though I would never admit it aloud. Truly, I wanted to; I could feel it in every part of my body, singing in my veins. I wanted to hold her close.

I slowly approached her, and held out my right hand in silent acquiescence, all the while thinking of what a terrible idea it was. She grinned and took my hand, placing it on her hip. I slid my left hand out of its makeshift sling and gently grasped her other hand.

She began to hum her little tune again, and I led her around and around in a simple dance, careful not to accidently step on her bare feet. She closed the distance between us little by little until we were touching. I stopped, and she looked up at me with shining eyes. I had to stop this before she thought that...

She kissed me. In the split second I had thought to step away and put my cold demeanor back in place, she had risen on her toes, shoved my high collar out of the way and kissed me. I knew I should stop her, but the sensible part of my mind had silenced itself at the first touch of her lips. I kissed her back, my hands sliding around her to pull her closer to me, tracing their way up her back, resting near her neck to twirl her hair (and those pesky feathers) through my fingers. She reached up trying to slide her fingers through my hair, letting out an annoyed sigh that reverberated through our mouths when she encountered the tie holding it back. I finally came back to my senses and quickly stepped away from her when she broke off for air.

"That…should not have happened."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second (and final) chapter of Moonlit Dance. Crazy schedule has commenced, so thank you for you patience and reviews while I wrote this chapter. No beta still, so mistakes are all completely mine. Let me know what you think :) **_

_**Happy reading.**_

I stared at her, from the across the seemingly immeasurable distance that I had put between us. She met my stern gaze head on, something most people didn't. Hurt and confusion suffused her spiral eyes, and I saw questions burning in them. I abruptly looked away and turned around, and felt my once beating heart break in two. To think that a _girl_ could affect my feelings in such a way; what happened to the indestructible, strong, and "legendary" man that I had become? Trivialities like the feelings of a teenage girl should not have any influence on my judgment.

"What do you mean 'that shouldn't have happened'?"

Of all the questions she could have asked, this one struck the deepest. How could I possibly explain to her the situation? Not only was I essentially old enough to be her father, I was _dead._ _Unsent_. I did not deserve attention as pure, lovely, and _lively_ as hers. I scoffed, and began to walk back to the path to town.

"Hey! I know you can hear me! Answer me, you big meanie!"

For such a mature mindset, she certainly could sound like a child.

"I need not explain myself to you."

"You kissed me back! You at least owe me an answer!"

I stopped walking. She was right, even though I was loathe to admit it. But how could I possibly explain? I was almost ready to walk away again when she asked,

"Is this the age thing, or the unsent thing?"

A shock ran through me at her words. I turned around immediately.

"You knew?" I was dumbfounded.

"I'm not dull, you know. I stayed behind when you talked to Tidus in Zanarkand. And things from before then anyways, like at the Farplane. I know you didn't stick around to keep me company." She laughed, carefree as always. "Or that creep Seymour," she shuddered, "dropping hints before he hit on Yuna. Ick." She made a face that triggered a chuckle from deep in my chest. She pegged him well, I had to admit. She looked back up at me from her contemplative stare on the ground, grinning.

"I always wondered if you could actually laugh, as serious as you are all the time." She turned thoughtful again, "Why are you trying to distance yourself from me?"

"I can't stay, you know that. When this is done, I _will_ have to leave. My debts and promises will be fulfilled, and I _honestly_ want to rest."

"I know _that_. But why avoid _happiness_ and _love_ while you can still experience and enjoy them?"

There it was, the critical question. One I actually had an answer for, "I don't want to improve my own _existence_ at the cost of others', especially you. I don't want to hurt you."

We both had basically admitted our feelings for each other, but still… "I am twenty years older than you, Rikku. Even if the '_unsent thing_' doesn't bother you, shouldn't that?" It seemed like nothing would dissuade her, but I had to try.

"Uh, nope. Weren't you the one who told me that 'no one is a child in Spira, only small adults'?" I cursed my less-forethought-than-usual mind as she continued, "Age doesn't matter to me, and apparently it doesn't matter to you since you kissed me back." She added as slyly as possible, grinning.

I stepped closer to her, and she looked up, and quietly rushed out, "E muja oui vun oui, hud vun dra 'makaht' un yhouha amca, zicd oui.(1)" I smiled, a genuine smile, and one that Rikku noticed immediately, she looked up at me with hope shining in her jade eyes, seemingly expecting a response. I complied, "Yht E muja oui, so bnaleuic dreav.(2)"

She acted as though a small shock ran through her at my words, and completely closed the space between us, burying her face in my coat. "When did the great Sir Auron learn Al Bhed?" She asked softly. I wrapped my arms around her slim form and said, "Braska taught me on our pilgrimage. It was easier to speak in public in Al Bhed if he did not want to be heard." She looked up and smiled, "I always knew Uncle Braska was an Al Bhed at heart."

She changed the subject abruptly, "What about the others? What are we gonna tell them?" I leaned down and whispered, "I think they are just going to have to get over it." She laughed, a big joyful laugh and smiled up at me. I kissed her before taking her hand and walking back towards the village, feeling lighter than I had in over ten years.

(1) I love you for you, not for the 'legend' or anyone else, just you.

(2) And I love you, my precious thief.


End file.
